Comme dans un rêve
by TonyRogers666
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous aviez l'opportunité de vous rendre dans votre série préférée ? De vivre avec vos personnages favoris et de chasser les méchants démons avec les frères Winchester ? Stiles lui dirait, oui, mais pas sans Derek, jamais sans Derek ! Sterek et Destiel ! Mélange des mondes !
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :)**

**Mise en bouche**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Stiles et Derek entretenaient une relation. Ils pouvaient se vanter d'être un couple équilibré et heureux, avec certes, quelques petits accrochages, mais rien qui ne puisse mettre en péril leur histoire. Le tout début de leur romance était plutôt originale, qui pouvait clamait haut et fort que sa relation avait était possible et mise en marche grâce à une attaque de loup-garou sauvage et complètement tarés ? Personnellement, je n'en connais pas… Sauf Stiles, bien sûr, qui lui ne s'était pas gêné de parader devant ses amis.

Il avait raconté cette histoire un nombre incalculable de fois, et Scott n'en pouvait plus. C'était lors d'un affrontement avec la meute d'Alpha, Stiles avait été blessé à la jambe, impuissant et dans l'incapacité de bouger, il avait vu ces amis perdre peu a peu l'avantage. Alors Stiles avait appelé à l'aide, en hurlant mais pas seulement, il n'était le garçon le plus intelligent de la meute pour rien… Il s'était saisit de son portable bien à l'abri dans le fond de sa poche et avait composé le numéro sans réfléchir, il fut d'ailleurs surpris de se rendre compte qu'il en avait mémorisé chaque chiffre.

Derek arriva peu de temps après, paniqué par l'appel de Stiles. Son inquiétude augmenta en voyant le garçon étendu dans un coin à la limite de l'inconscience. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur l'Alpha le plus proche de lui, qui lui était entrain de s'attaquer à Scott. Après plusieurs minutes de combat, ils finirent par reprendre le dessus et la meute d'Alpha pris la fuite sous l'ordre de leur chef qui ordonna de ne pas faire de mal à Derek avant qu'il n'est pris la décision de les rejoindre ou non.

Une fois le danger écarté, Derek se rua sur Stiles, totalement inconscient maintenant, et le porta dans ses bras, défiant qui conque osait s'interposer. Il marcha jusqu'à être hors de vus, le brun toujours dans ces bras.

Stiles se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans un lit inconnu ! Dans une chambre inconnue ! Avec des vêtements inconnus ! Stiles commença à paniquer, il avait été kidnappé, par les Alphas ! Il allait être torturé par une meute de loup-garou psychopathe et son père retrouverait son corps dans un fossé quelques jours plus tard ! Plus jamais il ne pourrait…

« Stiles, tu es enfin réveillé. Constata Derek Hales, coupant le fils des pensées de l'adolescent.

-Je… je… balbutiai Stiles ne comprenant pas la raison de sa présence ici.

Visiblement il n'avait pas été kidnappé par les Alphas, mais par un Alpha, Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Derek les sourcils froncés.

- Euh, juste de l'attaque des Alpha. Je me battais et puis c'est le trou noir…

Derek grogna en entendant Stiles confirmer ses soupçons, l'adolescent c'était battu aux côté de Scott et sa meute. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérables, il était totalement inconscient de sa vulnérabilité ou alors n'en avait que faire ! Et cela mettait le plus vieux dans une rage folle.

- Mais t'es inconscient ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé tu serais resté sur le sol à te vider de ton sang ! S'énerva l'Alpha essayant tout de même de se contenir pour ne pas effrayer son invité.

Stiles se permit un petit sourire, Derek avait été inquiet pour lui…

Voilà, c'est là qu'avait commencé leur histoire.

Ensuite, après plusieurs disputes et réflexions murement réfléchis, Derek prenait Stiles sur le comptoir de la cuisine, profondément et intensément. Et aussi sous l'œil curieux de Peter qui les avait surpris, mais avait vite fuit en entendant les gémissements de son neveu, trop d'information pour lui. Leur relation en avait étonné plus d'un, à commencer par Derek lui-même. Comment est-ce que cet hyperactif bavard comme une pie avait-t-il réussis à se faire une place dans sa vie ? Il avait pourtant veillé à ce que personne ne l'approche de trop près, préférant garder une distance émotionnelle avec les autres. Mais lui n'avait que faire de ce qu'il voulait, il était rentré dans ça vie et avait tout chamboulé. Bien que les rapports qu'ils entretenaient au départ avait été quelque peu conflictuels, le loup-garou démarrant au quart de tour à chaque parole de l'humain, au fils du temps Derek avait appris à accepter Stiles, jusqu'à finir par le chercher quand il manquait à l'appel.

A présent, ils étaient un couple, un vrai de vrai. Et ça Stiles en était ravis, tout autant que Derek.

**Salutation amis lecteur !**

**Ceci est ma première fiction Sterek, alors soyez indulgents ;)**

**C'est une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit, une idée saugrenue ( vous comprendrais avec la suite ^^) mais j'ai quand même décidé d'en faire un récit et de le faire partager, après tout on ne sait jamais, peut-être que vous allez aimer ^^ **

**J'ai bien peur que le prochain chapitre ne soit pas encore écris, mais je m'y met dès demain normalement, bien que je ne puisse pas garantir la régularité de l'arrivée des chapitres (ne me frappez pas, je marque facilement :p)**

**Sinon, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir votre avis, positif ou négatif, sur ce premier jais, des suggestions ? Remarques ? Je prends tout :)**

**Voilà, voilà**

**(comme le one man show de Kev Adam, okay, je vais me coucher ;p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire :)**

**Chapitre 1**

« Bip, bip, bip ... ! »

Stiles frappa le dessus de son réveil avec sa paume, arrêtant la sonnerie.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était un jour pas comme les autres, c'était son anniversaire à Derek et lui, le 21 janvier, la date marquant le début de leur relation. Malheureusement, c'était un jours de cours, donc Stiles ne pourrait pas passer la journée avec son amoureux... Triste vie pour un adolescent... Mais bon, il le rejoindrait après sa journée, au loft. Une laver et habillé, Stiles pris un petit déjeuné avant de monter dans sa jeep et de se rendre au lycée.

Scott avait déjà garé sa moto et l'attendait sur le parking. Mais il n'était pas seul, Derek était à coté.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage du jeune garçon et il se précipita dans les bras de son amant.

Apres une étreinte des plus embarrassante pour Scott, le couple se sépara enfin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Finit par demander le garçon.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux pas juste te taire et profiter. Grogna le loup.

- Non, ça, c'est pas possible... T'es là pour notre anniversaire ? Interrogea le brun tout sourire.

- Ah ! Alors tu t'en souviens quand même... Marmonna Derek dans sa barbe.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais bien sûr que je m'en souviens, je ne suis pas le genre de personne a oublier ça ! S'indigna Stiles en faisant des grands geste avec les bras.

- Pourtant, aucun message ce matin... Maugréa le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.

Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Attends ? Derek est entrain de te faire une crise parce que tu lui as pas envoyé de message pour votre anniversaire ?! Il se tourna vers Derek. En faite, c'est toi la fille dans le couple ! » Se moqua l'adolescent.

Derek montra les dents et commença à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre sa Camaro.

Stiles lança un regard réprobateur à son meilleur ami avant de rattraper son amant.

« Derek ! L'écoutes pas, il disait ça pour rigoler ! Toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est moi qui joue la fille, c'est toujours toi au dessus quand on fait des câlins. Ce qui d'ailleurs pourrait être considéré comme injuste, je pourrais très bien me plaindre, t'as de la chance que j'ai conscience que tu es un alpha possessif et dominateur et que je l'accepte !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, ça y est, Stiles était encore partit dans l'une de ses grande tirade qui ne rimait à rien.

- Tu vois, tu peux pas me faire la gueule pour ça ! En plus aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir envoyé de message mais... »

Stiles fut coupé par les lèvres de Derek qui s'était posées sur les siennes.

Heureusement pour Derek, il avait trouvé un moyen de faire taire son hyperactif de petit ami.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes, langoureux, passionné, des secondes de pur bonheur.

Derek détacha enfin ces lèvres de celle du jeune homme et partis au volant de sa Camaro, laissant Stiles les bras ballants, le gout du loup encore sur ces lèvres.

« Hey Stiles, dépêches toi on va être en retard ! L'appela Scott.

- J'arrive. »

La journée passa d'une lenteur abominable. Il attendait avec impatience la fin pour être avec son loup garou et faire des folies de son corps.

Midi sonna et Stiles et ses amis se rendirent à la cafétéria pour déjeuner.

« Vous avez entendu ? La police à trouvé un nouveau corps cette nuit… annonça Alison.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent d'un coup, analysant les paroles de la jeune fille.

Stiles fit le premier à réagir.

- Et je suis même pas au courant ? ça sert à quoi que mon père soit Shérif ! C'était encore un sacrifice ?

- Je pense que oui… on devrait aller faire un tour sur la scène de crime ce soir pour chercher de quelconques indices, peu être que le meurtrier aura laissé quelque chose, ça coute rien d'aller voir.

- Très bien, Stiles et moi on ira vers 22 heure pour être sur que personne ne nous voit. Décida Scott et tout le reste du groupe approuva.

Sauf Stiles qui avait des choses de prévu ce soir.

- Je peux pas Scott, je vois Derek ce soir. Informa le jeune homme.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! Si je viens pas il va me tuer.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Scott irait inspecter la scène de crime avec Isaac, ils iraient ce soir à la nuit tombé.

Le reste de la journée passa et Stiles pu vite rentrer chez lui pour se changer et aller rejoindre Derek. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de soirée romantique, pas de dîner au chandelle, pas de pétale de rose ni de cadeau d'ailleurs. Ils allaient passer une soirée tous les deux, manger une pizza et regarder un bon film.

Stiles descendis les escaliers, laissa un mot à son père pour l'informer qu'il dormait chez Scott et monta dans sa Jeep, direction chez Derek.

Il y a de cela environ deux mois, le loup garou lui avait donné un double de sa clef pour qu'il n'est pas à attendre qu'il vienne lui ouvrir à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, ce qui arrivait presque tous les jours.

Stiles trouva Derek dans son salon, penché sur un tas de paperasse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme essayant de regarder par-dessus son épaule de quoi il s'agissait.

- J'enquête sur les meurtres, on en ai à déjà à deux et je pense que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.

- Tu vas faire ça ce soir ? demanda Stiles, de toute évidence espérant une réponse négative.

- Non, ce soir je me consacre entièrement à toi. Dit Derek en se retournant et en enlaçant le jeune homme.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai pleins de projets pour ce soir.

Stiles se pencha et embrassa le loup.

- D'abord on va commander des pizzas, Stiles posa ses lèvre sur celles de son amant, manger devant la télé et ensuite on finira dans ton lit et tu me feras l'amour toute la nuit ! Des objections ?

Derek ne trouva rien à redire. Ils commandèrent chacun une pizza, trois fromage pour Stiles et bolonaise pour Derek.

- T'as prévu un film ? demanda finalement le plus vieux.

- Ouais. Stiles sortis sa clef USB, la saison 1 de Supernatural ! Je vais entretenir ta culture cinématographique mon amour, tu va voir c'est la meilleur série du monde entier ! S'enthousiasma Stiles

- De toute façon je crois que j'ai pas le choix… » Marmonna Derek en allant ouvrir au livreur de pizza qui venait de sonner à la porte.

Ils passèrent tous les deux une très belle soirée, Derek apprécia la série bien que Stiles semblais avoir beaucoup trop d'admiration pour un des deux personnages principaux.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est qu'un humain, bon d'accord il a été élevé pour devenir chasseur mais quand même, ce mec est trop fort ! répéta Stiles pour la troisième fois.

- Hum … grogna le loup.

- C'est lequel ton personnage préféré toi ? demanda Stiles

- Je sais pas, mais c'est pas Dean si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répondis Derek un peu trop sèchement.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu l'aimes un peu trop… maugréa le brun.

Stiles s'autorisa un sourire, c'était un des nombreux traits de caractère du loup garou, la jalousie.

- Oh ! Mais c'est que monsieur le loup est jaloux, t'inquiète t'es bien plus sexy que lui ! Le rassura l'humain en s'installant sur les genoux de son amant.

- … » Répondit Derek.

Suite à cette réponse des plus diplomates, Stiles commença à embrasser son coup, remonta sur sa mâchoire pour finir sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon quand son téléphone vibra.

« Putain fait chier… grommela-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche et décrocha. Scott.

- T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit important !

- Ça l'est, on était sur la scène du crime avec Isaac et on c'est fait interroger par deux agents du FBI. Et si le FBI commence à s'intéresser aux affaires de Beacon Hills, on est mal.

- Ils t'ont posé quoi comme question ? interrogea Stiles en soupirant, se redressant sur Derek.

- Des questions de routine, si je connaissais la victime, ou des personnes la connaissant. Répondit Scott.

- Et pourquoi tu m'appels en faite ? S'agaça Stiles, il passait la soirée avec Derek et Scott le savait très bien, il avait déjà de la chance qu'il lui réponde ! Scott lui quand il est avec Alison ne répond jamais.

- Le FBI Stiles ! Insista le loup.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ce soir, ça pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- Ba… si. Mais t'es le premier à dire que tu veux pas être mis à l'écart…

- Je suis occupé là Scott, je te vois demain. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table de salon.

« Bon, on en était où ? Ah oui c'est vrai, j'étais entrain de t'embrasser… » Dit-il en reprenant son activité.

**A suivre... **

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je sais, les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas très présent pour le moment mais ça va venir ^^**


End file.
